Open Your Eyes
by sassy941
Summary: Spencer Reid has been shot and is now in a coma. Derek finally realizes he needs to ask him something, something important. DM/SR! Slash! Read and Review please! Sorry about the summary. I'm terrible at writing them.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CM. Just borrowing the characters for a bit. :D

Woo! This is just a oneshot. I'm trying to get used to writing CM again. Anyway, read on!

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan was sitting next to Spencer Reid, his partner and lover of two years, who was lying in a hospital bed. The vicitim's father had shot Reid three times, one in the arm, leg, and chest. They both hadn't been wearing their because they had wanted to question the man further about his daughter. The father, Gregory Young, was there sitting in his daughter's room with a gun to his head, crying over the little girl who had been kidnapped.<p>

Reid had stupidly, but bravely, tried to talk Greg into putting the gun down. It was working until Morgan walked in, fear and panic must have taken over because one minute Derek was getting ready to fire his gun, and the next Reid is shoving him out of the way, taking the bullets for him. When Morgan had seen Reid, blood pooling around the young man, he quickly disarmed Gregory, called Hotch, and waited for the paramedics to arrive. Immediate surgery was needed because one of the bullets had punctured a lung.

That had all happened about three days ago, but Reid was still in a coma from the amount of blood he had lost. Morgan hadn't realized how much this case would shake him, but it did. While Reid was being operated on, Derek was picturing his life without _his_ Prettyboy. Never again getting to hear the random facts he liked to spurt out, randomly having movie nights, or holding him close when he was scared. In that moment of absolute clarity or fear, he couldn't really tell which, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Spencer Reid.

He _needed_ Spencer to wake up, he didn't know what he would do if he didn't. They had finally moved in together about six months ago, Derek wasn't ready to go home and see all of Spencer's things, but no Spencer there with him. The team had come and go, still prosecuting Gregory, but Hotch had given Derek the day off, letting him stay at the hospital.

Looking down at Spencer, Derek's heart lurched in his chest, his normally pale skin was a sickly white, his chocolate brown hair was messy and sticking up everywhere, but the breathing tube in his mouth was the worst part. Knowing that his lover may never open his eye's again was the most unbearable thought that entered his mind. Suddenly reaching his hand out, Derek gripped Spencer's hand tightly in his own.

"Now, babe," Derek whispered quietly, not feeling like he could talk louder. "I'm only going to ask you nicely once. _You need to wake up_."

"Knock, knock," Garcia whispered, opening the door to come inside.

Derek took note that the usual brightness she naturally gave off was replaced with a more somber mood. She still was wearing a brightly flowered skirt with a red top with red lipstick. Her blond curls were framing her face and her chocolate brown eye's were glazed over with a thin sheen of unshed tears.

"Oh, goodness," she gasped, her hand covering her mouth when she took in the sight in front of her. "How long has he been like that?"

"Ever since they took him out of surgery," Derek answered, his voice sounding sad and tired. "Garcia, I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't wake up."

"Derek Morgan!" Garcia snapped, suddenly stalking towards him and resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't _ever_ say something like that. Our Spencer will wake up because that's what he does. Spencer doesn't give up."

Derek nodded and turned back to him, willing him to just open his eye's.

"You're right. It's just hard to see him like _this_."

Garcia turned around and wiped her eye's off before she grabbed a chair and sat down on the other side of Reid.

"Go home, Derek," Garcia said suddenly. "I'll stay here. You need a nice, long shower and an actual nap on a real bed."

"I can't though. What if he wakes up when I'm gone and he sees that I wasn't there?" Derek questioned, still looking down at Reid.

"I'll call you if anything changes, anything at all. Now go."

Derek knew that arguing wouldn't help his situation, so regretfully he stood up and kissed the top of Reid's forehead and whispered his love. When Derek arrived home, he threw his key's in the bowl and walked over to the couch and sat down. Looking around the room, he took notice of the several books spread out around. He smiled when he remembered the time he asked Spencer how he could read so many books at one time.

"_Spence, there is no way you can read that many books at one time," Derek said in an exasperated but fond tone. _

"_Actually, I can. It's not that hard, Derek," Spencer answered breezily, waving his hand at him. _

"_Sure you can, babe." Derek loved using that pet name, it always made the pale skin flush a cute pink. _

"_I can tell you about each and everyone of them. The one I'm reading right now is about a young girl-"_

_Derek stood up and walked over to Spencer and gently plucked the book he was holding away from him. He grabbed him from underneath his arms and hauled him up, smiling at the surprised squeak he received. _

"_If you wanted attention all you had to do was ask," Spencer said cheekily while wrapping his arm's around Derek's neck. Derek grinned and leaned in to place a light kiss on Spencer's lips. _

"_I want some attention, babe." _

_Spencer nodded and kissed him back, grinning when Derek's gripped tightened on his hip's. The darker man suddenly pulled away and lifted Spencer up bridal style. _

"_Derek!" Spencer shouted in surprise. "Put me down!" _

_Derek just smiled down at him and started to walk towards their bedroom._

"_How about _you_ read _me_ instead of your books?" _

_Spencer smiled fondly and just let himself be carried, his big eye's filled with amusement. _

"_You're so cheezy." _

_Was the last thing Spencer said before he was thrown bodily onto their bed, needless to say, Spencer didn't ready anymore the rest of the day._

When Derek blinked, he realized he was still at home, alone and without Spencer. Sighing quietly, he stood up and went to go take a shower. When he stepped out and looked at himself, he saw that he looked _old_. His face was covered in a stubble that he needed to shave, his eye's had big bags underneath them from his lack of sleep, and he just looked tired. He gave a small smile when he remembered Spencer's reaction to his stubble.

"_I'm home, babe!" Derek shouted while kicking off his shoe's. "Babe?"_

"_In the kitchen!" Spencer called out. "Don't worry, I'm not cooking."_

_Derek grinned when he remembered the last time Spencer cooked, a small house fire was started and he was banned from the kitchen from then on. When Derek walked in the kitchen he saw Spencer waiting in front of the microwave. _

"_I missed you," Derek said quietly while walking up and wrapping his arm's around the younger man's waist. He leaned down and kissed his neck, pulling away when he heard Spencer giggling._

"_What's so funny?"_

_Spencer turned around and gave Derek a quick peck before pulling away and full out laughing._

"_I'm sorry, Derek," Spencer gasped in between breaths. "It's just your stubble really tickles!"_

"_Oh, does it really now?" Derek questioned, his voice carrying a suspicious tone. "So, it would tickle if I did _this_?" _

_Derek leaned in and started pressing kisses against Spencer's neck, biting back a grin at the laughter coming from Spencer. Kissing up the side of his neck, Derek stopped and pulled away, letting Spencer catch his breath. _

"_God, I love you, Spencer Reid," Derek said suddenly, searching for the younger man's reaction._

_Spencer froze and suddenly stopped laughing, his eye's widening and his face flushing._

"_I love you too," He whispered quietly, leaning in and capturing Derek's lips in a bruising kiss. Then he pulled away and laughed quietly, reaching out and tracing Derek's stubble with his finger's. _

That was the first time they said "I love you" to each other and it was one of Derek's favorite memories. Suddenly feeling the need to see Spencer again, Derek grabbed a quick bite to eat and headed back to the hospital. When he got back to Spencer's room, Derek smiled at the scene. Garcia and JJ were there, standing over Spencer and asking him to just _open his eye's_.

Walking in quietly, he gave JJ and Garcia a quick hug before sitting in his usual chair by the bed. Garcia and JJ stayed for a little while longer until leaving to go home. Derek was surprised to find out that it was almost eleven o'clock, he could feel the last couple of days catching up to him. Trying to get comfortable in the hard plastic chair, he finally closed his eye's and fell into a deep sleep.

Waking up at about three o'clock in the morning with a kink in his neck, Derek stood up and stretched. When he was closing his eye's to go back to sleep, he heard coughing coming from Spencer's bed. Derek could feel his heart start to speed up and when he looked up he saw Spencer struggling to get the breathing tube out. Derek ran out into the hallway and called out for a nurse and a doctor.

"Spence, baby, calm down," Derek whispered in a soothing tone. "The doctor is coming."

The doctor came in and took the tube out and asked Spencer a few standard questions before telling him that he would come check on him in a couple hours.

"Derek?" Spencer asked, his voice sounding rough and raw. "What happened?"

Derek walked over and gripped Spencer's hand in his, trying to reassure himself that he really was awake.

"You were in a coma, Spence, for about three days."

Spencer's eyes widened for a few seconds before he regained his composure.

"Wow," he breathed. "Have you been here the entire time?"

Derek looked away from Spencer's narrowed eyes and down at his feet, trying to fight a smile at the "Kitten Glare" he was receiving.

"Yes, babe."

The younger man's glare suddenly softened into something more sweet, and this time Derek couldn't look away.

"I love you."

Derek just nodded and reached up to kiss Spencer's cheek, smiling when the younger man turned his head to kiss him on the lips.

"I missed you," Derek whispered against the dry lips. "Let me get you some water."

When Derek came back, Spencer was fast asleep again. The color was already returning to his skin, making him look better then the last couple of days. The darker man just smiled and set the cup down next to him, already looking forward to tomorrow morning when the entire team would come to visit.

0o0o

"Spencer Reid!" Garcia shouted, suddenly running over to his bed and capturing him in a tight hug. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!"

"Okay, okay," Spencer said, the amusement evident in his voice. "I'll try not to get shot again."

Derek stood back and watched the scene with a small smile on his face, everyone was there today. Hotch and Rossi were standing back with him while the girls surrounded Spencer. Emily and JJ were smiling and talking to him while Garcia was holding one of his hands. A nurse walked in with Spencer's lunch tray and gave the group a harsh glare and told them that the patient needed rest. Emily rolled her eye's and shut the door quietly behind the annoyed nurse.

"Oh! Jell-O!" Spencer said in an excited voice, ignoring the rest of the food on his plate.

Derek smiled fondly at Spencer, remembering the first time he realized how much the younger man really loved Jell-O.

"_Come on, Spencer! You know it didn't mean anything," Derek pleaded, trying to get Reid to understand._

"_It didn't mean anything?" Spencer questioned, his voice taking on a hard tone. "You had your tongue down her throat, and it didn't mean anything?"_

"_She kissed me! I didn't have time to pull away before you saw," Derek explained, his voice sounding close to begging._

"_I should have known this would happen," Spencer mumbled more to himself. "You are Derek Morgan. Never known to stay with one women or man."_

"_Babe-"_

"_Don't call me that!" Spencer snapped, suddenly walking towards their front door. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, Derek. Just leave."_

_Derek knew he shouldn't argue anymore with his angry lover, so he stood up and hung his head while walking out the door._

"_I really am sorry, babe."_

_Spencer slammed the door shut and locked it before his footsteps died away. Derek looked sadly at the door before walking to his car and driving away. Spencer on the other hand was completely shocked that Derek had actually left. He thought that maybe the man would stay and fight for him, not just walk away. Sighing to himself, Spencer sat down on his couch and picked up one of his favorite books he liked to read when he was upset. Just when Spencer was about to shut the book and go look for Derek he heard a light knock on his door._

"_Spence?" Derek's voice called through. "Please let me in."_

_Spencer's heart soared and he ran over to unlock the door as fast as he could. Before Derek could even get another 'sorry' off his lip's, Spencer was already talking. The relief that Derek had actually come back was shown in the way he captured Derek in a tight hug._

"_I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I mean you could have _anybody_ but you chose me. I'm happy knowing that you're mine."_

"_It's okay. I did bring you a surprise though," Derek said while grinning, his hands still behind his back. _"_Close your eyes and open your mouth."_

_Spencer did as he was told and waited, he smiled when he felt the cold substance on his tongue._

"_Yum," he groaned, licking his lip's. "Strawberry Jell-O. My favorite."_

_Derek smiled and kissed Spencer, loving the way he tasted. Next time they got in a fight, all he had to do was bring the Jell-O._

When he blinked his eye's a few times, he realized everyone was staring at him.

"What?"

"You disappeared on us for a bit," Emily said, her eye's looking amused. "Something you'd like to share?"

"Yes, actually."

Spencer was still eating his Jell-O, looking completely delighted. Derek nervously cleared his throat and Spencer looked up with a confused look.

"Marry me," Derek blurted. "I realized while you were in that coma how much I actual love you. I was imagining what it would be like if you didn't wake up and I just couldn't do it. So, marry me, Spencer. I want to be with you forever."

Spencer's mouth dropped open to form the perfect 'O' shape. Garcia gave him a nudge and told him to answer.

"You're proposing to me while my face is probably covered in Jell-O and I'm in a hospital gown?" Spencer questioned, his lip's curving up into a small smile. When Derek gave a nervous nod, his face beamed. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Derek's face lit up and he walked over to Spencer, leaning down to capture him in a deep kiss. Maybe it wasn't the typical proposal, but they definitely weren't the typical couple either. When they pulled away everyone clapped, and Garcia was already talking to JJ and Emily about what the wedding would be like.

"You know Garcia is going to plan the wedding, right?" Spencer asked with a smirk on his lip's.

Derek rolled his eye's and kissed him again, mumbling the next sentence in his ear.

"Yeah, I do. It'll be fine, as long as you're there and all our friends are."

"I love you," Spencer whispered quietly, his eye's shining with happiness.

Derek winked down at Spencer and kissed him again, his hand's tangling in the brown locks.

"I can't wait to get you home," Derek purred. "You have no idea how much I've _missed_ you."

Spencer blushed a deep shade of red, and Derek gave another wicked smile at him. That was the color he liked to see on him. Derek knew their wedding wouldn't be a huge one, but that was okay with him. As long as Spencer was with him throughout the entire thing, he would be happy.

_Fin!_

* * *

><p>Yay! A CM story was clawing to get out of me. Maybe I could write the wedding sequal? Hope you enjoyed.<p>

Review please! :)


End file.
